1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suction head of a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly, to a suction head of a vacuum cleaner with a power brush that rotatively contacts objects to be cleaned and separates alien substances from the objects to be cleaned, to thus let the vacuum cleaner easily suck up the alien substances.
2. Description of the Background Art
In general, vacuum cleaners perform cleaning by collecting alien substances such as dust, which exist in objects to be cleaned, through strong suction force generated by the operation of a fan motor assembly.
Among such vacuum cleaners, there exists a vacuum cleaner with a power brush referred to as an agitator and positioned in a suction head, which rotatively contacts the objects to be cleaned and separates the alien substances from the objects to be cleaned, to thus let the vacuum cleaner easily suck up the alien substances from the objects to be cleaned. Accordingly, it is possible to improve a cleaning performance.
As shown in FIG. 1, the vacuum cleaner with the power brush includes a cleaner body 1, in which a fan motor assembly for generating suction force so as to suck up the alien substances such as dust, which exist in the objects to be cleaned, is loaded, a connecting tube 5 longitudinally connected from the cleaner body 1 and operating as a path, through which the alien substances are sucked up into, and a suction head 10 connected to the end of the connecting tube 5 so that the alien substances can be sucked up into the suction head 10 in a state where the suction head 10 contacts the objects to be cleaned.
In particular, a power brush 20 rotatively contacting the objects to be cleaned, the power brush 20 for separating the alien substances existing in the objects to be cleaned from the objects is installed In the suction head 10.
The structure of the suction head with the power brush will now be described with reference to FIG. 2.
The suction head 10 includes a head case 11, which is connected to the connecting tube 5 shown in FIG. 1 and in which a suction hole 15 for sucking up the alien substances is formed on the bottom, the power brush 20 rotatively contacting the objects to be cleaned since some of the power brush 20 protrude from the inside of the head case 11 to the outside through the suction hole 15, rotation shafts 25 rotatably installed in the head case 11, the rotation shafts 25 for supporting the power brush 20, an electric motor 30 fixed in the head case 11, the electric motor 30 for rotatively operating the power brush 20 by rotating the rotation shafts 25.
The power brush 20 is cylindrical. The rotation shafts 25 are fixed to both center portions of the power brush 20. Brushes 22 spirally arranged with respect to the direction of the rotation shafts 25 so as to contact the objects to be cleaned are installed on the outer circumference of the power brush 20.
The electric motor 30 are fixed to be parallel to the power brush 20 and the rotation shafts 25 in the head case 11. Pulleys 33 and 34 are included in the shaft 31 of the electric motor 30 and the rotation shaft 25, respectively. The pulleys are mutually connected to a belt 35, to thus transmit the operating power generated by the electric motor 30 to the power brush 20.
In the vacuum cleaner with the power brush according to a conventional technology, having the above structure, when the fan motor assembly in the cleaner body 1 operates, suction force is generated in the head case 11 of the suction head 10. At this time, the alien substances such as dust existing in the objects to be cleaned are sucked up through the suction hole 15 of the head case 11.
When power is applied to the electric motor 30 in the suction head 10, the power brush 20 rotates. The rotating power brush 20 rotatively contacts the objects to be cleaned and separates the alien substances from the objects to be cleaned. The separated alien substances are sucked up through the suction hole 15 by the suction force generated in the cleaner body 1.
In the suction head of the vacuum cleaner with the power brush according to the conventional technology, since the electric motor 30 is installed outside the power brush 20 in order to rotate the power brush 20, a space for installing the electric motor 30 is required in the suction head 10. Accordingly, the size of the suction head 10 becomes relatively larger.
In the suction head of the vacuum cleaner with the power brush according to the conventional technology, since the operating power of the electric motor 30 is transmitted to the power brush 20 by the belt 35, when the vacuum cleaner is used for a long time, the belt 35 can become loose and the power brush 20 is not smoothly rotated. Accordingly, efficiency of cleaning deteriorates.
In particular, in the suction head of the vacuum cleaner with the power brush according to the conventional technology, since the power brush contacts the objects to be cleaned, to thus separate the alien substances from the objects to be cleaned, only in the direction, where the power brush rotates, the alien substances attached to the objects to be cleaned are not effectively removed. Accordingly, it is restricted to improve a cleaning performance.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a suction head of a vacuum cleaner with a power brush, which is capable of being compactly designed by installing a motor for providing operating power to the power brush in the power brush, to thus reduce the size of the suction head.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a suction head of a vacuum cleaner with a power brush, which is capable of improving a cleaning performance by letting the power brush be in a linear motion as well as in a rotary motion, to thus improve ability of separating the alien substances from the objects to be cleaned.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purposes of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, there is provided a suction head of a vacuum cleaner with a power brush, comprising a head case connected to a cleaner body through a connecting tube and having a suction hole on the bottom, a power brush positioned in the head case, some part of which protrudes outward the head case through the suction hole, to thus contact objects to be cleaned, supporting means fixed to the head case, the supporting means for supporting the power brush to be in a rotary motion and in a linear motion, a moving frame and a fixed frame formed to be cylindrical and fixed to the power brush and the supporting means in the power brush, and a two degree-of-freedom motor installed to correspond to the moving frame and the fixed frame, the two degree-of-freedom motor for rotatively operating and linearly moving the power brush.
The two degree-of-freedom motor comprises a rotary operating part for rotatively driving the power brush due to a mutual operation between a rotary operating magnet installed in the moving frame and a rotary operating coil installed in the fixed frame and a linear operating part for linearly operating the power brush due to a mutual operation between a linear operating magnet installed in the moving frame and a linear operating coil installed in the fixed frame.
Elastic means for providing elasticity are installed between the power brush and the head case so as to generate power corresponding to operating power of the linear operating part.
The rotary operating coil and the linear operating coil are installed in the fixed frame fixed to the supporting means and the rotary operating magnet and the linear operating magnet are installed in the moving frame fixed to the power brush.
The moving frame having two supporting portions of a double cylindrical structure is fixed to the power brush and the fixed frame is fixed to the supporting means so that some part of the fixed frame is inserted into a space between the two supporting portions of the moving frame.
The rotary operating coil and the linear operating coil are installed on the inner and outer circumferences of the fixed frame, respectively, and the rotary operating magnet and the linear operating magnet are installed in the two supporting portions of the moving frame, where the rotary operating magnet and the linear operating magnet face the rotary operating coil and the linear operating coil.
A connecting portion for integrally connecting the two supporting portions is formed in the moving frame and a plurality of holes are formed in the connecting portion so that air can pass through.
The supporting portion positioned inside between the two supporting portions of the moving frame has a bearing means between the supporting portion and the supporting means so that the supporting portion can rotatively and linearly move in a state where the supporting portion is supported by the supporting means.
The bearing means for supporting the power brush is comprised between the power brush and the supporting means so that the power brush can rotatively and linearly move.
Cooling fans for forcibly blowing air into the power brush are installed on one surface or both surfaces of the power brush.
The supporting means comprises a supporting shaft, both ends of which are fixed to the head case, and the bearing means installed between the supporting shaft and the power brush, the bearing means for supporting the power brush so that the power brush can rotatively and linearly move.
The supporting shaft comprises shaft supporting portions protruding above the inner surface of the power brush, the shaft supporting portions for fixing both ends of the supporting shaft and the bearing means comprises the bearing supporting portion and a sleeve bearing contacting the power brush in the direction of a circumference.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.